1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cookware and, more specifically, to a stovetop cookware anchor comprising an electromagnetic plate-like appliance placed on a stove surface element having a switch for generating a magnetic field so that when metal cookware is placed on the electromagnetic plate-like appliance and the electromagnet is energized, the superjacent cooking ware will be magnetically prevented from accidental movement without de-energizing the electromagnet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other devices which provide for holding cookware. While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a device for holding cookware to a stove top element comprising a planar appliance having a selectively engageable electromagnet therein.
It is further desirable to provide means for anchoring in use cookware to a stove top element to prevent injury by positioning the electromagnetic anchoring device over the stove top element then positioning cookware over the anchoring device then energizing the anchoring device that will prevent movement of the anchored cookware until the electromagnetic anchoring device is de-energized.